


Naked Kisses

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dollification, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader





	

Dirk drifts into his house, his bag abandoned by the door. His eyes felt heavy, his body worn, his soul fatigued and thin with the punishing schedule it had been forced to keep. Jake is on the couch, a look of sympathy as he notices the blonde male enter the room. He pats the seat next to him and Dirk collapses into it, before pulling Jake close and curling into his body. “Long day, love?” Dirk groans in response, his mind already teetering on the edge of consciousness. He could feel fingers lazily tracing circles in his scalp, pulling the remaining tension of the day out of his body. His mind dipped, gracing the lake of dreams before a loving hand pulled him back up. “Don’t sleep yet, you won’t be able to sleep tonight. Besides, dinners almost ready. Roast beef with mashed potatoes. Your favorite.”

Dirk buried his head in Jake’s chest, mumbling “You’re too good to me.”  A hand cupped his chin, guiding him into a kiss. Once, twice, three times, before foreheads rested against each other in a moment of silence.

“Nonsense.” They filled their remaining time before the food was ready with brief kisses and Jake convincing his paramour to wash his face, to wake him up a little.

They ate in a peaceful silence, Jake placing the dishes in the sink when he was finished, he’ll wash them later. The lazed about on the couch, Dirk turning it to Gravity Falls, a guilty pleasure. Jake cradled him with his body as they watched, fingers intertwined and a rhythmic massage of Dirk’s scalp with his other hand. Dirk fell asleep quickly, his body limp, his chest rising and falling slowly. Jake decided in that moment, it was time for one of their special weekends. He took note of Dirk’s too long fingernails and dirty, lifeless hair that hung in his lover’s face. He considered the rough elbows and dry hands; the stiffness of the blonde’s shoulders. While his feet were covered by socks, they too likely required some treatment. Jake made his plan, and wrote it down. When he was finished he scooped Dirk up into his arms and carried him to bed. Tucking him in, the brunette watched for a few moments, the pale moonlight streaking across his lover’s pallid face. This man was so good to him, he deserved everything.

 

Dirk awoke the next morning, well rested, spooning Jake. He allowed himself to pull the brunette closer, breathing in his scent. Jake shifted, rolling over, smiling “G’morning.”

“Morning. What did you want to do today? I have three days off.”

“I was thinking we’d have one of our special weekends.”

“You mean….?

“Mhmm.”

“…Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jake gave him a kiss, disappearing out of the room while Dirk let their decision sink in, it’d been a while since they did this. Jake was really treating him. After a few minutes Jake reappeared with a smoothie in his hand. “Level one or level two?”

“Level one today, level two tomorrow?”

Dirk smiled, “Great.” He sipped on his smoothie as Jake climbed back into bed with him, holding him tight. Dark hands flitted under the shirt, touching the tight pale skin. How Dirk managed to keep such a physique he would never know. The other hand slipped downward, playing with the curls of hair, never touching the area of pleasure, not yet.  Dirk quickly finished and clinging to Jake, waiting for the drug to take effect.

When he felt the edges of his mind fuzz and his limbs become heavy, he slurred out, “Ready.” Jake kissed him, and stripped him of his clothes, licking his nipple and sucking bruises along the porcelain neck and torso.

“Think you can stand for a shower? Or would you prefer a bathe?”

“No, I can stand. Want you in with me, tub’s too small.” Jake hoisted his boyfriend off the bed, setting him on the toilet seat before starting the shower water. He stripped himself of his clothes. Stepping in, the warmth covered them both. Making quick work of his own cleansing regime he began Dirk’s.

“Kneel, so I can wash your hair.” Dirk did as he was told, now level with Jake’s semi-erect cock. He wondered in the thick sludge of his thoughts, if Jake would like to be sucked. The gentle massaging of his scalp quieted such thoughts, it was not his place to think right now. He wasn’t allowed to think for the rest of the weekend. Those were the rules. “Stand.” Jake rinsed his hair and moved on took the nearby loofah, lathering the soap into a nice fragrant foam. He slowly, carefully, reverently, washed Dirk’s body, watching the bubble cover his lover’s form and then slide all the way down until the drain consumed them. He watched as the attention and the heat of the water turned his lover red, his nipples become hard and as erect as his cock now was. The brunette sucked one of the pink buds as his hands, covered in soap, reached behind to grab and massage Dirk’s ass, cleaning between the cheeks before he washed his hands. This time, sucking the other nipple, he traced Dirk’s hole, apply as much pressure as he could without breaching the entrance. He felt the blonde’s chest rise and stutter out, time for the main event.

Again, the brunette lathered his hands with soap, cleaning Dirk’s cock and balls. Little breathy gasps escaped his lover, Jake noticed his hands twitch with every stroke. Not even an hour and he’s struggling. Jake lowered himself, allowing water to rinse away the soap, leaving a slick and shiny dick, begging to be licked. The darker male took Dirks cock into his mouth, worship it with his tongue, moaning around him before bring his hand up to massage Dirk’s testicles. He began bobbing his head, looking up so Dirk could see his lips wrapped around the massive phallus. Dirk choked back a noise and Jake tried harder. He hollowed his cheeks, gently squeezing the testicles, still noises muffled. He moved faster, fucking his face on Dirk’s cock, like he was getting just as much satisfaction from the whole affair. The blonde moaned outright this time, coming into Jake’s mouth, the green eyed male greedily swallowed his lover’s seed and finished their shower.

Jake took the time to dry them both with the fluffy towels they save for occasions like this. There was a nip in the air, heaters were brought out to remedy this, no getting dressed today. Jake covered Dirk in a thin silk robe, rubbing the fabric against the freshly washed skin, the arms, the waist, pinching the nipples with cloth and brushing over his cock, before tying the waist. Jake donned his own robe before bringing out the scissors and chair. He placed Dirk in the chair and positioned him just right and began with cutting, trimming the rogue wisps and bangs, while Dirk sat perfectly still. Once the trimming was finished Jake brought out the hair dryer and styling products, fashioning Dirk’s hair into its signature do, the blonde completely relaxed the entire time.

With the hair finished, Jake moved to Dirk’s nails, clipping them and filing them perfectly, then taking some hand lotion and massaging the palm and fingers, working his way up to the forearm. He heard Dirk let out a satisfied sigh and massaged the area more firmly, Dirk was getting better at keeping his cool, meds must be wearing off. He moved to the other hand and repeated the entire process. Next, the feet. Again, clipping and filing the nails first. Then, a pumice stone to file away at the calluses on his heels. Jake took out the foot lotion, massaged the arch the blonde’s foot, a groan escaped his lover and the robe was now gently draped over his returning erection.  He’d take care of that soon enough. Taking out the regular lotion, Jake covered his hands in a copious amount and treated all of the rough areas on Dirk’s body, elbows, knees, and the dry patches on his back (the robe was briefly removed). During his inspection he noticed the eczema behind Dirk’s knees and treated the area with the ointment from the bathroom.

All of the primary care completed, Jake removed the robe fully from Dirk and made him lie on the bed. Straddling his body, Jake rubbed the tension out of his back, making the occasional rutting motion against his ass. When the blonde started to shake Jake spoke dirty little things into his ear. “Next weekend, I’m going to be rough with you. Fuck that tight throat of yours, slap you, spank you. I’ll clamp that ring around you and make you beg for hours before I let you come.”

At this point, Jake looked at the clock, nearly four. Time for another dose. Getting up, “Don’t move.”

The page left and gathered another dose of the drug that would leave Dirk loopy. With another dose safely in Dirk’s system, Jake resumed the massage, and only when he felt Dirk become soft and relaxed under his hands did he turn the blonde over. A blank expression with a trail of drool down his face, Jake’s long neglected cock twitched at the sight. Turning Dirk on his side and placing one of the pale legs on his shoulder, Jake coated his fingers in lube and breached his boyfriend’s entrance. He massaged the inner walls and played with that button that made Dirk give and involuntary shudder as a cracking whine escaped him. Jake refused to relent, finger fucking him until the blonde’s cock was so flushed in looked painful and a steady leaking of pre-cum culminated into a small puddle on the sheets.

Jake kept his pace slow, watch every subtle contortion of Dirk’s face. He loved how the blonde’s breath heaved and his limbs moved slightly whenever Jake hit his prostate. He watched as Dirk choked on his own saliva, coughing as Jake continued to steal his breath with every thrust. The rhythm was precise and consistent, even near orgasm, today was about Dirk’s pleasure. When Jake finally filled him with cum, Dirk was unable to hold back his orgasm, coming violently, body thrashing, no control left.

Jake left him, covered in cum, and ordered Thai food for the night. He returned shortly after with a washcloth and a camera, first taking a quick photo, then scooping what cum his could onto his fingers and forcing it into Dirk’s slack mouth, smearing it on his tongue.  Once the blonde had swallowed the majority of the fluid, Jake wiped him down. Gathering the Thai food from the delivery guy (in a thick robe, of course), Jake settled in bed, eating by himself until Dirk’s mind returned from some distant subspace. The rest of the evening was spent naked, feeding Dirk and punctuating every bite with a kiss.

Today was very nice, tomorrow would be even better.


End file.
